Three Is A Charm, Two Is Not The Same
by oCherryxLimeadeo
Summary: A Threesome pwp of Mairu and Kururi showing Izaya just how much they love him. Twincest. Incest. FMF. ONESHOT


**Title: **Three Is A Charm, Two Is Not The Same

**Author:** oCherryxLimeadeo

**Words: **1,616

**Pairing: **Mairu x Izaya x Kururi

**Summary: **A Threesome pwp of Mairu and Kururi showing Izaya just how much they love him. Twincest. Incest. FMF.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly none of the Orihara's are mine.

If there was one thing that Mairu and Kururi loved more than they loved each other, it was their brother.

Izaya Orihara loved humans. Every single one of them equally. He thought of himself as an equivalent to God.

It was a family outing, one that had been carefully planned so that the Orihara's would keep out of the way of the inferno of Ikebukero. One that only happened on special occasions. Silent eyes that spoke more than the lips beneath them spoke loving whispers to her brother. Bubbly lips that spoke more than the ears on either side ever listened, verbally floated and flirted with her brother.

Crimson eyes watched the lithe figures on either side of him. Perfectly pink lips curved at the adoring disciples. How that tall man cherished the warmth these two identical gifts gave him. How he cherished the way they treated him as the God he claimed himself to be.

However, these twins shared the same disgust for their godly brother's love. For once they wanted him to speak of them the way he spoke of Shizuo, with the same fiery passion.

As the laughing sun set and the full smiling moon, the quiet twin began getting restless. She was the meek and silent one that was beginning to visibly show nerves for her sister's plan. The giggling twin spoke in more volumes, emphasizing dirtier ideas as their brother listened with a knowing smile on those perfect lips.

"Mairu..." the quiet one murmured as her sister continued to drag on with a conversation that only prolonged things.

"Hmm?" The bubbly one looked at her sister and smirked, a sweet gesture that matched their Gods. Crimson eyes, shielded by glass flickered in remembrance as she crawled away over her brothers legs to plant a loving and passionate kiss on her twin's lips. "I almost forgot, Iza-nii, we have a gift for you!"

The quiet one calmed with those familiar lips upon hers and leaned upon the eldest's thigh. As for Izaya, he simply raised a brow, watching a familiar scene play out.

Although this time the scene was turning in a different direction. Izaya had expected the bubbly one to give the kiss to him, and his shy sister follows meekly behind. However, shy hands tore ribbons from Mairu's hair. Frantic hands groped at Kururi's ample breasts. No, Izaya watched his loving sister's progress in their intimacy, for once, confused.

Meek hands thread through braids, pulling them out, leaving messy waves. Foreword fingers pulled at the tight shirt, making their way to tear it from flawless skin. Kururi gently took the glasses from Mairu's face as soon as their lips broke apart from their fiery passion. Mairu stripping her sister right over their God. Kururi threw a shy glance towards Izaya, proud to see such bewilderment in those eyes. This only fueled the fire the twins had as Kururi grew more bold, untying the ribbon around Mairu's neck to tear at the shirt. Mairu helped in the process of stripping herself down.

It was only when the twins began work on their bottom clothing when Izaya finally spoke his question, "You're not really going to-"

"Iza-nii..." the quiet voice interrupted. She crawled up to kiss him into further silence.

Mairu grinned taking this opportunity to tug her dear sister's shorts and panties off in one go. Kururi pulled away from her brothers lips, "We practiced...For you," red stained the seemingly innocent cheeks.

Mairu led her fingers up her sisters toned runners thighs, massaging them with love. "We wanted to show you how much more we love you than Shizu-chan," she ran her fingers up to swollen wet lips between her favorite thighs.

Kururi let out a soft moan, leaning her head on her brother's shoulder. "Iza-nii..." she looked at him with glossy eyes, "Love us back?"

Izaya stared at his sisters in awe as Mairu dipped her tiny fingers into Kururi's wet cavern, gently rubbing against her clit. Mairu was beginning to show her own signs of lust as she bit her lip in concentration and idly rocked her hips against nothing.

Izaya needed no other invitation. He lay Kururi down on the floor and stripped his stuffy long sleeved shirt off. He ran his hand up Kururi's torso to cup a covered breast, his other hand snaking to unclip it from the back so he could see his baby sister for all her glory. Though, their logic was never quite in the right according to the norms standards, he couldn't disagree with it at this moment.

Mairu giggled, watching her brother join in their fun. "Are you getting hard, Iza-nii?" she licked her lips bending down to kiss and lick at Kururi's pussy, as her fingers delved inside deeper. Kururi gasped, a hand reaching for her brother as moans escaped her lips. It was so much more pleasurable with Izaya there.

Said brother tweaked a nipple on his baby sisters chest, "Yes, Mairu," he shot her a seductive glance before bending to suck on the neglected bud.

Mairu moaned into her sister's sex. The plethora of stimulus elicited multiple moans and groans from the normally very quiet girl. As Mairu added a third finger, her tongue licking around them sinking inside and rolling up to the pulsing clit to suck and gently nibble. Izaya alternated breasts licking, sucking, and biting at those hard erect buds on his sister. His hands massaged her body sweetly until, "Fu-Ahng. Iza-niiii!" the drawn out loud moan from his sister's orgasm silenced his actions.

The brother kissed her lovingly, "I didn't know you could get so loud," he chuckled, "Thank you for the gift." he kissed her forehead. As soon as Kururi climbed down from the intensity of her orgasm she sat up and tugged at her brothers pants. Her twin joining in the insistent stripping once shed wiped her face of the sweet juices.

"I still have my present, Iza-nii!" Mairu managed to get his pants and boxers off while Kururi finished stripping her sister. Mairu pushed her brother on his back, "Just relax, we'll take perfect care of you!" she giggled. Izaya chuckled as she took hold of her brother's half hard cock in her hands stroking him to life.

"Girls, you're too kind..." he smirked, closing his eyes at his sister's inexperienced hands. He sighed, almost bored of this idea until a warm mouth encased his cock. He glanced down to see Mairu's head bobbing up and down his length, that tongue of hers working wonders on a vein on the underside of his shaft. Kururi watched, eyes filling with lust again. However, when Izaya let a small moan slip Kururi took action, lowering herself to lift her sister's leg to perform the same favor to Mairu's pussy.

Actions began to grow more heated. Izaya groaning more and more, as Mairu moaned around him. Mairu using her hands to stroke at what her mouth couldn't reach and fondle at her brothers balls. Izaya's fingers lacing into her hair and aiding her when she worked to deep throat him, his cock hitting the back of her throat in a sweet rhythm. Kururi expertly licking at her sister's clit and lips, her fingers delving in and out, scissoring and stroking her insides.

Mairu pulled off of Izaya with a gasping pop as she came shuddering. Unknowingly agreeing with her sister that the pleasure was better with Izaya there to help them along.

The eldest sibling waited patiently for Mairu to recover from her orgasm. "Mairu, I can see you've been training hard like the good girl you are." she blushed and crawled up to kiss him. They shared a loving kiss until he felt nervous hands grab him and an intoxicating heat drop along his length.

"Kururi?" he moaned when Mairu crawled off momentarily. A very flushed Kururi began riding her brother slowly. Izaya watched his cock disappear inside Kururi over and over, "Fuck you guys!" he thread a hand through his sweaty hair, "It's a very good thing I closed those blinds..."

Mairu's hands found their way down to her brothers balls to further stimulate him. "Why does it matter? Everyone should know how much we love you!" she chimed in gleefully. Izaya chuckled and moaned, helping Kururi ride him, his hands on her hips. When she stopped and lifted off Mairu was there in seconds, tight and ready for him.

"Ah! Mairu...Kururi..." he bucked along with Mairu's much faster pace. Kururi crawled atop Izaya, her leaking warmth above his mouth. He chuckled and proceeded to eat his baby sister out. Mairu began whining and moaning in much closer proximity, Kururi's pants and whimpers matching. The eldest Orihara reveled in the fact his dearest identical twins were always going to be his.

Not even a minute after the thought, Mairu came once more, riding out her orgasm. Kururi followed soon after. With barely seconds to recover the girls both greedily stroked Izaya to finish. Eagerly drinking his love.

The afterglow was interrupted by a cell phone buzzing. Izaya's. He glanced at his sisters, grabbing it and flipping it open, "Orihara Iza-"

"FLEA!" the shrill scream of Shizuo could easily be heard and the twins sighed with growing frowns. "YOU WERE IN IKEBUKERO TODAY! IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Ah, Shizu-chan," he smiled but it faded once he saw his sisters. "I'll have to call you back, I'm enjoying my family time," he winked at the girls and hung up as more angry yells began to flood through.

That night, the Orihara siblings had never slept so close. That night, the twins finally felt the love they deserved from their God.


End file.
